Microsoft Windows applications typically present a graphical user interface (GUI) front-end to a user. This front-end includes one or more displays or windows, each normally including task bars, lists, buttons, and other graphical elements. The windows and other graphical elements are often part of standard Windows controls offered by Microsoft Windows. Conventional Windows development tools allow a developer to select Windows controls for insertion into a model of a GUI window. This model may then be used for generation into a portion of the front-end for the application. These development tools may also provide tools that allow the developer to visually incorporate various business rules into the back-end or engine of the application.